¡Seiya, no otra vez!
by valkyria7
Summary: Relata algunos pasajes de la niñez de Seiya, cuando entrenaba con Marín y servía de correo para llevar los regalos de Aioria.


Seiya es un niño japones, hijo de quién sabe quién. Fué mandado a Grecia para que entrenase durante algunos años, es el pupilo de una mujer pelirroja llamada Marín, quien por cierto es muy buena repostera.

Su amigo no es otro mas que el caballero dorado de leo; quiere mucho a Seiya y le dice que vaya a visitarlo con frecuencia para, con ese pretexto, hacerle a Marín algún regalillo.

Un buen día regala a Seiya un riquísimo bizcocho, y le advierte:

- Llévalo bien sujeto para que no se te pierda.

- Bien, Aioria - contesta muy contento.

Y tanto y tanto aprieta la mano durante el camino que, cuando va a entregar el regalo a Marín, solo lleva unas pocas migas.

-¿Que me traes, Seiya?

- Un bizcocho, maestra.

- ¡Un bizcocho¡Por Athena! Pero ¿que manera tienes de llevar un bizcocho¿Quieres saber como se lleva? Lo envuelves muy bien en un papel de seda y después lo colocas en el ala del sombrero (N.A: en esta historia Seiya usa un sombrerito con la carita de Barney estampada, tambien un regalo de Aioria); te lo pones, y, muy despacito y derecho, para que no se te caiga, vienes tranquilamente a casa. ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí, maestra.

A los pocos días vuelve a casa de Aioria, que ahora le regala un buen pedazo de mantequilla para el desayuno del día siguiente.

Seiya coge la mantequilla y la envuelve con mucho cuidado en un papel de seda y la coloca sobre el ala del sombrero; se lo pone en la cabeza y echa a andar muy despacio, y muy derecho, para su casa. Es un hermoso y caliente día del verano; el sol derrite la mantequilla, que va cayendo por todo el camino.

Y cuando Seiya llega a su casa y quiere entregar a su maestra la mantequilla ya no queda nada.

Marin se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Por Athena¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido traer así la mantequilla?Para conservarla bien debiste envolverla en hojas muy frescas y a lo largo del camino ir refrescándola en todas las fuentes que encontrases. Sólo así hubiera llegado a casa en buenas condiciones. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí, maestra.

Y a la vez siguiente Aioria le regala a Seiya un lindo perrito, amarrado en su cuellito traía una carta, que más parecía una declaración amorosa. Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces, lo envuelve en grandes hojas de parra bien frescas, y por el camino lo va metiendo en todos los arroyuelos que encuentra, de manera que cuando llega a casa el infeliz perrito esta casi muerto de frío y tiembla comola hoja en el árbol y la carta completamente mojada sin ningún escrito.

- ¡Por Athena! - exclama Marín-. ¿Que traes aquí?

- Es un perrito, maestra.

- ¿Esto es un perrito¿Y asi es como lo tratas? Un perrito se lleva con una cuerda atada al cuello, y tirando deél con cuidado para quepueda andar. ¿Has entendido?

- Sí, maestra.

Y cuando vuelve a la casa de Aioria esta vez le regala un pan, crujiente y doradito.

Seiya le ata una cuerda, lo pone en el suelo y vuelve a casa tirando de él. 

- ¡Por Athena! - Grita Marín- ¿Qué me traes aquí, Seiya?

- Un pan que me ha regalado Aioria - contesta Seiya orgulloso.

- ¡Seiya, serás mi perdición! No volverás a casa de Aioria ni te explicaré ya nada. Seré yo la que vaya a todas partes. (N.A: Sí claro,es una buena excusa paraverlo).

Llega el día de descanso, Marín muy contenta se prepara para ir a la casa de Aioria, pero antes le advierte a Seiya:

- Seiya,has cumplido todas tus metas esta semana,como premio he preparado tu postre favorito. Pero, los he puesto sobre una tabla, delante de la puerta, para que se enfríen. Vigila que no se los coma el gato, y, si tienes que salir, "mira bien como pisas por encima de ellos".

- Sí, maestra.

Marín se va muy contenta saltando de felicidad y Seiya mira cómo se enfrían los pasteles y, como quiere salir, "mira bien exactamente cómo pisa encima de ellos con cuidado" - uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- y va poniendo los pies sobre cada pastel, convirtiéndoles en una confusa pasta.

Marín llega a poco... y nadie sabe todavía lo que allí pasó, pero el caso es que Seiya no podía sentarse al día siguiente.


End file.
